Tooty
Tooty is Banjo's adorable and very beautiful little sister. She is a brown honey bear with blue eyes and blond hair tied up in pigtails, and she wears a red shirt with a star on it and a pair of purple stirrup pants. Her favorite instrument is the piccolo. So far, she has only played a major role in Banjo-Kazooie, making no other appearances save for minor cameos in Banjo-Tooie and Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. She was hinted to appear in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, along with Brentilda, Quarrie, and Colliwobble, but this later turned out to be false. In Banjo-Kazooie, Tooty lived in a house on Spiral Mountain with her lazy brother Banjo. Unfortunately, she became the target of the evil witch Gruntilda, who kidnapped her because she was jealous of Tooty's adorable cuteness. Banjo and Kazooie set out on an adventure to rescue Tooty before Grunty could succeed in stealing away her beauty for good. If the player gets a game over, It is shown that Gruntilda would have succeeded in stealing her beauty, turning her an ugly and fat green bear. She was later rescued once Banjo and Kazooie won Grunty's Furnace Fun mini-game. Personality Not much is known about Tooty, but she seems to be a very outgoing character, she loves adventuring as much as Kazooie does and she really looks up to her big brother Banjo, although sometimes Tooty will wander off outside to enjoy the sun whilst her lazy brother sleeps. When Tooty spots Gruntilda on her broomstick headed straight for her, she trembles on the spot instead of running for her house, indicating that she's not very brave. It could run in the family since Banjo himself isn't so brave. Tooty may not be very smart but she knows when duty calls, when Banjo and his friends were celebrating outside, Tooty had to alert them that Grunty DID indeed get away and demanding them to "finish the job". Tooty doesn't just love adventuring, she's also shown to be an experienced piccolo player, making her have a talent, little is known how she learned, like her brother, Banjo, it could well run in the family that music is their gift. ''Project Dream'' In Project Dream, Tooty was originally intended to be named "Piccolo" and was going to be Banjo's girlfriend. In the final battle with Grunty, Grunty fires a spell at Banjo as she falls off the top of the lair but the spell misses. That spell was meant to hit Banjo and turn him into a frog. Most likely, Tooty would have to carry Banjo to Mumbo Jumbo to change him back. Madeleine's theme from Project Dream was reused as Tooty's theme as heard in the beginning of Banjo-Kazooie. It can be noted that the theme was changed from using an orchestra for Madeleine, to a flute for Tooty to match her name and the instrument she plays. There is also a picture of Tooty inside Banjo's House. Trivia *Tooty has two cameos in Banjo-Tooie as a poster of a missing person on a milk carton and as a picture inside Banjo's House. *The only cameos that Tooty has in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts is of a sign in Showdown Town that reads "Tooty Fruity Fruit Shop", a picture of her in Banjo's House, and on the menu screen. She is also mentioned a few times throughout the game, such as when L.O.G. says he discarded a game world called "Tootyland", and on the score board in the Jiggoseum. She was also in some of the trivia questions at the end of the game. *She loves coconuts, as seen at the end of the game. *Tooty's theme, heard for a short time at the beginning, and the fuller version when you save her, of Banjo-Kazooie, ''was based on Madeline's Theme. Madeleine was a character from Project Dream, the game that turned into Banjo-Kazooie. *Tooty's speaking icon shows her with green eyes, but her in-game character model shows her with blue eyes. * Strangely, in the XBLA version of Banjo-Kazooie, the star on her shirt appears to be missing its two lowest points. * Tooty's appearance shares some similarities with Tiny Kong from Donkey Kong 64: They both have blonde hair in pigtails and wear stirrup pants. ** It can be even said their height are nearly the same if you visually compare the height of some characters: Tooty's height is same of Banjo, and Banjo's height is nearly same of Diddy in Diddy Kong Racing, and Diddy's height is nearly same of Tiny in Donkey Kong 64. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery ''See also:Tooty/Gallery de:Tooty Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Honey bears Category:Trivia Category:Allies Category:One Appearance Category:Banjo Kazooie Characters Category:Vinnytovar